


blanket hog

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Kasius and Sinara can't agree on the distribution of blankets.





	blanket hog

Sinara stops in front of the bed, turning back to Kasius. “Are you kidding me?”

“In regards to?”he asks, not looking up from the papers strewn across his desk.

“There’s another duvet.” She picks up one corner to inspect it. It’s just as thick as the one they already have.“We barely even need one with how you keep heating the room.”

Now he does look up, incredulous.“We need a second one because you won’t let me have more than a quarter of the first. For someone so insistent that we don’t need blankets, you sure have a tendency to steal them.”

She scoffs at the silly accusation.“Get back to your paperwork. And you better not wake me up when you finally decide to get into bed.”

“I won’t if there’s enough blanket left for me,”he returns.

Sinara gets into bed, kicking one of the duvets over to his side with a pointed glare, and Kasius only chuckles.

By the time he finishes his work and makes it to bed, she’s somehow managed to wrap herself in both blankets, anyway. 

He sighs, gently tugging on the corner nearest to him, freeing some of the fabric, but it still leaves him with barely a foot of blanket. He tugs harder and Sinara tugs right back, still asleep. He loses his balance slightly, manages to catch himself before he actually lands on top of her, but her eyes snap open anyway. She groans.“What did I tell you about waking me up?”

“Then stop hogging all the blankets!”he says, pulling one away from her.“I thought you weren’t cold?”

“It’s not about cold or not,”she says, rearranging the duvet he’s left her with.“I’m just getting comfortable.” She props up to look over him and to the clock.“Ugh, I can’t believe you woke me! I have to get up in three hours.”

“Don’t,”he suggests, and shrugs when she cocks her head in question.“Hek-Sel can deal with the newbies. You don’t have to get up.”

She feigns consideration.“Sounds great but I don’t know… my boss is a bit of a hardass.”

“He sounds terrible,”Kasius deadpans.

“He is. Just absolutely horrible.” She snuggles up against him.“He won’t even let me have my blankets, can you believe it?”

“Really?” He switches off her alarm before settling in properly and pulling her closer.“What a bastard.”

Sinara presses a kiss against the sensitive spot just under his jaw.“Yeah, but he has his moments.”


End file.
